Person Type
This name/section/article is speculation by the wiki editors of Hardcore Leveling Warrior Wiki. Please do not take this as official information. Person Type is one of the Four Personal Attribute Types in Lucid Adventure. It is a Tier 1 Personal Attribute. Background About 5% of the players in Lucid Adventure correspond to this Tier.Episode 22 Players with this Personal Attribute can become someone or something in history or mythology. This is extremely rare. Unlike other Personal Attributes Types, players with the Person Type Personal Attributes can create their own skills. Known Person Types Hero Types The Player can become a hero from history. A Unique skill of the Hero Type is the Heroize skill, which boosts the players stats and skills significantly and allows the player themselves to become the hero. It is the most overpowered skill of them all.Episode 84 Hardcore Leveling Warrior said that Hero-Type personal attributes weren't easy to deal with even when he was the #1 Rank because they are overpowered.Episode 85 Known Hero Types * Lu Bu - Lu Bu is able to use skills associated with Lu Bu and is granted Absolute Strength. * Guan Yu - Not shown yet in the series but confirmed to be a Person Type by Heart Heater. * Zhang Fei - Confirmed by Guan Yu to have achieved the first phase of the Heroize skill. Mythical Type The Player can become someone or something in Mythology. Known Mythical Types * Hercules: Heriach can use skills associated with the Roman and Greek demi-God, Hercules. He is granted extraordinary attack power and various invulnerability passive skills but shares Hercules' weakness to fire attributes. * Valkyrie - Geirskögul: Secretary kim becomes a Geirskögul, a spear wielding Valkyrie from Norse mythology. Explorer Type (Speculative) Can become an Adventurer/Explorer in history. Known Explorer/Adventurer Types * Traveler Columbus - Armes and No Name are able to summon a ship used by Christopher Columbus. Cartoon Character Type The player can become a character from a cartoon or comic. Known Cartoon Character Types * Kim Gu - Tac shares the characteristics and is able to use the skills and items based on Kim-Gu, the main protagonist of 'The Head' Webtoon Series. * Thunder: Akira is able to uses skills and items associated with Thunder, the main protagonist of the Webtoon, Sindorim. Uncategorised Person Types These are Person Type Personal Attributes that were not classified in the Webtoon. Known Uncategorised Person Types * Unknown Martial Artist - The Brown Hair Guy used this Person Type Persoanl Attribute to defeat the Blue Chunk Devil * Veteran Maximus: Prince Dumpling is able to use powerful gladiatorial skills associated with Maximus. Notes & Trivia * In Episode 22, Guan Yu was the first player revealed to have a Person Type Personal Attribute and chronologically, the first Person Type revealed in the series. * All of the Hero Types revealed in the series so are associated with the 14th-century historical Chinese novel, Romance of the Three Kingdoms. * It appears that all the players with person type attributes take on the class of the said attribute. Tac seems to be a brawler like Kim Gu, Armes/No Name seem to be Adventurers/Explorers, Dumpling Prince is a gladiator, Brown Hair Guy is a Martial Artist like his personal attribute e.t.c. This has not been confirmed by the author of the series yet. References Category:Personal Attribute Types